


An Observation

by KellCavs



Category: BioShock Infinite
Genre: Banter, Character Study, Early Mornings, Gen, Lutecest, Sort Of, lutecest if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 17:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12709845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellCavs/pseuds/KellCavs
Summary: Robert wakes in the morning and watches Rosalind gloating over her city in the clouds and makes an observation in the process.AKA what I wrote instead of the last chapter of another fanfiction I'm writing.





	An Observation

Robert silently crept down the staircase of the home he shared with his counterpart. Everything aside from himself, the dust suspended in the air before him. On his way down, he spotted Rosalind at the bay window and he stopped, not wanting to disturb her.

Rosalind's back was facing him, the thin white linen of her gown showing her silhouette beneath the cloth in the morning light.

It took him a moment to notice what she was looking at. One of Columbia's massive airships was floating past the window, the iron sides shining in the pink light.

Her hair was gathered in a loose plait and laying over her shoulder, tied back with a white ribbon. She absently fiddled with a strand of her vibrant hair as she watched the city go about its morning business.

Robert cautiously walked around her, keeping to the stairs, hoping to sneak past her.

Rosalind released her hair and put her hands on the windowsill and leaned over slightly.

A mischievous smile split her face in two. She was either plainly observing or gloating silently. It all depended on her next move.

Rosalind straightened her back and tucked the strand of hair behind her ear. One of her ankles locked around the other and she leaned against the window frame.

She was thinking one of two things. Either thinking about how infuriatingly smart she is, or the Lady Comstock's airship needed polished because, really, it's quite filthy. 

_Either way, still gloating,_ he thought.

Robert smiled to himself and began to creep across the parlor, avoiding the various books and papers strewn about. In his haste, he forgot about the particularly noisy floorboard - third from the wall, ten paces from the stairs, seven if you're in a bit of a hurry.

Robert glanced over his shoulder at his sister, hoping she hadn't noticed.

She had, and she was turned and facing him, her arms crossed and a sour expression on her face. 

"You were standing there a while," she observed, a slight smile flitting across her lips for the briefest second.

"Not long at all," he said. 

"Long enough to observe me, brother mine." There was a faint hint of accusation in her tone. 

"Is that really such a bad thing?" he asked, straightening his back. 

"That all depends on what you've gained from your observation of me."

"Shall I tell you?"

"By all means, brother."

Robert chuckled and crossed the room to the other. 

"You're incredibly confident," he noted, circling her like a vulture as he spoke. "Your posture, even when relaxed demands attention. You make quite a presence even in an empty room. You're proud of what you've done. It's to the point of it being nauseating. Others sense it too, you know; your narcissism is evident even to a man as simple as Fink. It infuriates him."

Rosalind raised a brow and lifted her chin towards him, as if daring him to continue. That  faint hint of a smile had returned, more prominent now than before.

"You stand at the window in what amounts to nothing; no one can see you up here in this," Robert bunched the thin fabric on her thigh in his hand and gave it a rough tug upwards. He took great delight in Rosalind's quiet gasp of surprise from the suddenness of the action. "You watch the denizens of Columbia go about their business. You seem lost in your thoughts, and you're always wondering how you can make all of this better."

Robert had backed his other half against the window sill, getting close enough so she could feel the warm sun and cool September breeze on her back and feel Robert's warmth at her front. Rosalind smirked up at him, her knuckles white with their grip on the wooden sill. 

"Are you finished?"

"I believe so."

"May I make an observation of my own?"

"If you must."

"You're also narcissistic," Rosalind said. She gave him a shove to get him away from her. "Narcissistic and you don't even know it, which is dangerous."

"How am I narcissistic?" 

"All you've observed in me is present in yourself."

It was Robert's turn to raise a brow. 

"And how, dear sister?" he asked. 

"Your posture; square shoulders and puffed chest," she replied. "The natural arch of your brow makes you appear over-confident. Your persona is larger than life. I would have loved to observe you in your own universe."

"Perhaps in another universe," Robert mused. "Perhaps it was you in mine--"

"And you in your own."

The two shared a pleasant silence, the sounds of the city in the early morning floating through the open window. 

"Do you often wake this early to gloat over your kingdom?" Robert eventually asked, breaking the silence. 

"No, I've a meeting with that odious Jerimiah Fink in an hour and I couldn't remain asleep for long."

"And why is that?"

"I'm... apprehensive."

"Of?"

"He's suspicious."

"Of us?"

Rosalind scoffed. "Hardly. He's much too simple to realize anything. No, it's to do with us though. The acquisition of the girl left many questions. The late Lady Comstock asked the most, obviously. She accused me of fornicating with her demon of a husband, and claimed that the child is of my own womb.

Robert laughed, the sound a quick, short bark. 

"Repulsive."

"And how," she sighed, pulling her hair from the loose plait at her shoulder. "I should be going to dress soon."

"Have you enough time for a fresh cup of tea and some breakfast?"

"I think, perhaps, I do. As long as you don't make--"

"The dreadful porridge? Dear sister, I only burnt it the one time."

"How you ever managed to do that will remain a mystery even to me."

"To us?"

"Quite."

**Author's Note:**

> SO I wrote this a while ago, but the first time I went to transfer it over, I lost the first part of it so I had to rewrite it as best I could. I'm sorry if the first part is bad lmao


End file.
